


Mingyu's Birthday

by 1004JeongCheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004JeongCheol/pseuds/1004JeongCheol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu spends his birthday with his one and only mate, Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingyu's Birthday

Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo, both are were wolves. They are a couple and they live together in a small cottage amidst the surrounding dark forest.

It was Mingyu's birthday. He bit Wonwoo on his neck a few days ago, marking him as his mate. The bite mark caused Wonwoo to feel a heat coursing through his body at dawn on Mingyu's birthday. He panicked when he felt his shorts being soaked with liquid he has never seen before.

"M-Mingyu! Wake up!" Wonwoo called out, shaking Mingyu's sleeping form fantically.

"Yes babe? It's my birthday. Let me sleep for awhile more yah?" Mingyu replied groggily.

"It's urgent you ass!" Wonwoo slapped Mingyu's arm hard, leaving a red handprint.

"W-What's so urgent babe?" Mingyu nearly screamed, shooting up when he heard the word 'urgent'.

"My shorts is soaked with some gross liquid from god-knows-where! And I feel hot as shit! Does this have to do with the bite you gave me a 3 days ago?!" Wonwoo groaned, the heat was unbearable and the continuous leaking was driving him nuts.

"Calm down babe~ So what if it has to do with the bite mark I gave you? You're just experiencing heat babe~ It seems that I can finally mate you, my love. Aren't you happy?" Mingyu explained, grinning from ear to ear.

"W-What the hell? H-heat? What the shit? Is it that process the adults used to 'educate' us?" Wonwoo asked, feeling fuzzy all over.

Mingyu nodded and took Wonwoo's hand in his. Wonwoo moaned at the contact. Whatever Mingyu does seemed to make Wonwoo feel even hotter. This made Mingyu's eyes glow a shade of gold.

"Babe. Forgive me if I hurt you. Cause your scent is driving me crazy." Mingyu warned, his voice suddenly an octave lower.

"M-Mingyu? Wha-" Wonwoo was cut off with a rough kiss initiated by his beloved.

Wonwoo could only moan as the heat was making him weak. They pulled apart for air and not before long, Mingyu was already ripping their shirts, throwing them to a random corner of their room. Wonwoo's face was beet red, both from the heat and the exposure of his body which was nothing compared to Mingyu's. He tried to use his arms to cover himself but was instead pried off and pinned above his head.

"M-Mingyu-ah." Wonwoo called, voice soft and timid as he didn't want to do anything to provoke his current form.

"Shhh. Don't be scared babe~" Mingyu smirked, his lust-filled eyes staring straight into Wonwoo's dark orbs.

Wonwoo internally panicked. He hasn't seen this side of Mingyu before. Without hesitation, Mingyu sank his sharp canines into Wonwoo's collarbone, before leaving trails of angry bite marks all over his pale body. It was the first time Wonwoo felt so vulnerable, being marked by his love but now his beloved is like another person altogether. His endless thoughts was cut off when he felt something prodding at his slick entrance.

"A-Ahhh~ M...Mingyu~" Wonwoo purred, eyes shut and head thrown back at the pleasure.

"Look at how wet you are for me babe~" Mingyu teased, pumping the three fingers in and out of Wonwoo's wet entrance.

Wonwoo felt a coil of surging heat in his abdomen. He immediately grabbed Mingyu's back and pulled him down. His nails left angry red trails on Mingyu's tanned back. Wonwoo screamed Mingyu's name as streams of cum shot out of his manhood. He panted hard after cumming for the first time in his first heat. Mingyu didn't waste a second and thrusted into Wonwoo without warning. Wonwoo threw his head back, tears rolling down his cheeks, lips parted in a silent scream as pain and pleasure washed over him. Mingyu continued leaving hickeys and bite marks all over his canvas. Wonwoo kept moaning and shouting Mingyu's name while Mingyu was busy marking him.

"A-Ahhh~ Mingyu... Nghhh~ I-I... Hahhh~ think I'm c-closeee~" Wonwoo breathed out, vision blurry from the tears.

"Wait for me babe~ Let's cum together." Mingyu groaned, feeling Wonwoo's walls clamping down harder on him.

"M-Mingyu~ Nghhh~ I-I can't... bear it~" Wonwoo answered, feeling a familiar heat in his abdomen.

Mingyu began to thrust harder and faster, pulling Wonwoo into heated kisses every now and then. After a couple more thrusts, they came together as one. Wonwoo screamed his lover's name, while Mingyu groaned Wonwoo's name, biting down hard on the same mark he left days ago. They were both in a panting mess after they came down from their highs. Exhaustion washed over Wonwoo as his eyes fell shut after awhile. Mingyu's eyes turned back to their normal colour. He suddenly remembered what they just did and quickly turned to face his mate, only to find him peacefully asleep. Mingyu smiled, planting a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead. He covered their tired bodies with the blanket and drifted off to slumberland with his beloved.

'This is the best birthday I ever had' was Mingyu's last thought before joining his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on aff as usual. I know that there's suppose to be a sequel (said on aff i think) but i have not exactly completed it bc of writers block n lack of time n procrastination as usual but i'll try to completed asap maybe after my major exams hehe. sorry for the longgg wait ^^"'


End file.
